Saving the Helpless
by LGH
Summary: What if Angel came to Buffy's rescue in Helpless? Loads of B/A love and fluff!   Enjoy and Review please xx


**Saving the Helpless**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hiya Guys, **_

_**I'm gonna update my other stories soon but I was watching Buffy again and I came across the episode Helpless and I had an Idea for a Fic. **_____

_**My take on Helpless, Season 3. I've changed it so it's a bit of an alternate episode. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this, **_

_**Huggins and Love, **_

_**Little Glass Heart x**_

"Why would you like me?"

Buffy felt so dependent, she had always been able to be the strong one, independent and now she needed other people to protect her, needed to rely on others. Her eyes on the floor away from Angel, he couldn't see the first bit of tears filling them.

"I saw you before you became the slayer"

Buffy felt her eyes widen as she looked up at him, momentarily horrified, she thought back on how she had been, like Cordelia, a spoilt bitch.

"What?"

He stayed sitting on the floor, his fingers messing with the edge of the cushion she had been sitting on a few moments before, his eyes downcast as he spoke softly.

"I saw you called, it was a bright afternoon out in front of your school, you walked down the steps and I loved you"

"Why?"

How could he love her, she had been one of the meanest, shallowest people to walk the earth, how could someone so caring, so compassionate love her.

He rose to his feet slowly as he spoke, letting go of the cushion and walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her own.

"I could see your heart, you held it before you for everyone to see, and I worried that it would be bruised or torn and more than anything in my life, I wanted to keep it safe, to warm it with my own"

Looking up at him, looking into his deep brown, puppy like eyes, she could see it, see the love he had for her and it made her feel weak. Stepping forwards and pressing her face into his chest, she hugged him, gently rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric of his black sweater. Smiling slightly as she felt him lay his cheek on the top of her head.

"That's beautiful"

He squeezed her tighter for a moment, pressing her closer into his chest and his hand made slow comforting circles in the small of her back.

"Or taken literally incredibly gross"

She felt him frown into her hair.

"I was just thinking that too"

Pulling away for a moment, she laughed at the look on his face before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, kissing that adorable frown away. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her tightly, hugging her to his chest.

Pulling away and just hugging him, she pulled back and smiled at him, her smile growing wider as she took in his slightly unfocused gaze.

"I should be getting home; Mom will want to know where I am."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be okay"

His large hands on her waist held her in place as she made to turn away from him, Angel looked her closely in the eyes.

"Are you sure, I don't mind walking you home, you haven't got your strength, I want to be safe"

Smiling up at him, she placed her hands either side of his face.

"I'll be fine, you know me, and I can take care of myself."

Kissing his lips one last time she smiled before grabbing her goat and slowly walking down the steps.

_**Angel POV**_

Frowning slightly as he watched her leave, he clenched his hands on the back of his black sofa, his mind at war. She didn't have her strength; it wasn't safe for her to be out at night, she could get herself hurt or god help, him worse, but another part of him knew that she wanted her independence, knew that she liked the thought of looking after herself and not needing to rely on anyone else.

Her need independence could get her killed.

Shuddering at the thought, his mind decided, Angel grabbed his long black coat before quickly leaving the mansion.

_**Buffy POV**_

Buffy felt incredibly vulnerable without her slayer strength, a part of her wanted to turn back and go back to Angel's, back to were she knew she was safe.

Pulling her thick red coat tighter around her and clutching Angel's book closer to her chest, she picked up her pace, walking past two middle-aged men leaning against a car.

"Hey sweet girl, how much for a lap dance for me and my buddy?"

Freezing at the man's words, Buffy closed her eyes momentarily before taking a deep breath and walking away, she could still hear them chuckling as she turned the corner.

"Walk me home Angel, no I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

Shaking her head slightly at her own stupidity for not letting Angel walk her home, she frowned slightly as she heard someone humming. Turning her head back towards the corner where the two men stood in the next roads she frowned when she didn't see them.

"Hummers, big turn off, I like guys that can remember the lyrics"

Angel could remember lyrics; it was something she found incredibly sweet. She had carried on walking even though her head was facing the opposite way and with a small squeak, she smacked into a man's chest. Turning her head back to look up into the man's face, she froze in fear.

Not a man. A vampire.

His hands grabbed her wrists holding her to his chest.

"You know I wish I could but my mind just isn't what it used to be."

Buffy felt herself begin to shake, tears filling her eyes.

"Let me go"

Laughing as he looked down at her, he grinned.

"You can say please"

He held her wrists tighter, she was gonna have horrible bruises; if she lived through this.

"Get off of me, Help me"

Trying to turn, she saw another vampire appear behind her.

She wouldn't stand a chance.

She began screaming but a sudden realisation hit her.

She was screaming for help.

The classic damsel in distress moment and who was supposed to come to her rescue, the slayer.

She was the slayer.

She was doomed.

Shoving her up against the fence, the vampire grabbed her throat and squeezed, blocking off her airway.

The world started to turn black.

Grinning evilly at her, he kissed her forcefully on the lips.

"Goodbye sweet, little Slayer"

As suddenly as the pressure on her throat was there it was gone, falling to the floor and choking Buffy opened her eyes, her hand rubbing her neck and looked for her attackers.

Looking up, she saw the second vampire running away and the one who had been strangling her was being held by the neck against the fence. A familiar angry voice made the horrible fear go away and she let out a gasp of relief as she felt the familiar feeling of safety.

Angel's usually caring eyes were as cold as ice.

"You have made a very big mistake, Boy."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend and I'm very protective so when you hurt her, I make sure you suffer"

Leaning forward towards the pavement and breathing deeply, she groaned in pain as her hand clutched her burning throat.

A shriek filled the air and then he was gone.

He was dust in the wind.

A large, gently hand touching the top of her head made her look up and she smiled weakly as she looked up into Angel's eyes.

"Buffy, are you ok? I knew I should have walked you home"

"Yeah, he had a strong grip"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he slowly lifted her up from the floor. Gently placing her on her feet, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closer to him in worry as she leaned against him heavily, burying her face into his chest.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the mansion"

Before she could protest, he swept her up into his arms and walked quickly down the back passages towards home.

"Angel, put me down"

Smiling down at her, he shook his head and gave her a very rare smile. It was probably one of the most beautiful things Buffy had ever seen. Grinning back, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, her fingers tenderly running over the back of his head.

Arriving back at the mansion, Angel gently placed Buffy down on the sofa and turned the lamp on. Her hand still clutched her neck. Taking her hand away, Angel clenched his teeth as he saw the large red hand marks on her arms and the purple bruises forming on her neck.

"Where did he hurt you?"

Looking up into his face for a moment, her hand still on his shoulder, she smiled at him sadly.

"My wrists and my throat where he grabbed me and my back when he shoved me into the fence but apart from that I'm fine just a little shaken"

Looking down into her face, Angel could tell that she was a lot more shaken up than she was saying.

"Let me see your back, please?"

"Ok"

Pulling her coat off, Buffy turned to the side as Angel sat behind her and gently pulled up her white shirt. She winced as the fabric brushed past her sore skin and Angel sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at the purple, red bruise which covered half of her back.

"I should have walked you home"

Turning back towards him she saw him shaking his head, his eyes full of anger and hate, hate for himself. Seeing her looking at him, he looked down at his lap, away from her.

"It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it is, Buffy. I wasn't quick enough, by the time I caught up with you, that vampire was killing you. He was strangling you and you were limp. I thought you were dead."

The word dead came out as a sob and Buffy turned fully, bringing him into her embrace. Sliding her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead, Buffy did her best to comfort him.

"You weren't moving, you were just hanging there"

Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she heard the pain in his voice.

"Look at me Angel"

He raised his still tear filled eyes to meet hers.

"I thought I'd lost you"

Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him gently before pulling away and grabbing his hand. Pulling him to his feet, she pulled Angel over to the bed in the next room.

"Buffy, we can't, my soul."

Smiling at him, she shook her head.

"I know but we both need to sleep and you're still upset and I don't want Mom to see me like this"

"Ok"

Taking off his shoes and then helping Buffy with hers they both climbed into the bed, Buffy tucked under his arm, her face pressed into his chest.

"I love you, Angel"

"I will love you forever"

REVIEW! X


End file.
